Chance
by AiriexChan
Summary: There’s someone new to Foster’s, but there’s something extremely suspicious about her. When Bloo and Mac decide to investigate…they’ll find more than just her secret. SLASH.
1. The Real Deal

**Chance**

**Chapter one**

* * *

**Summary: **_There's someone new to Foster's, but there's something extremely suspicious about her. When Bloo and Mac decide to investigate…they'll find more than just her secret. SLASH._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Foster's home for imaginary friends, however, I do own Marietta and Tania, and some of the poetry I may put in here in the future._

**A/N:** _My first Foster's fan fiction…wow…_

* * *

"The Real Deal"

On the day she arrived it was raining. Not just the normal rain, it was like the sky opened up and poured its unmerciful misery down onto the road. Everyone could tell this child and her imaginary friend would be trouble, everyone.

Soon after the child entered, Frankie rushed to her.

"Oh my gosh, Mari...what happened?" Frankie asked franticly. The little girl wrapped her arms around the older woman's waist and sobbed into her sweater.

"They…It…I'm…so…cold…" The little girl said, shivering. Frankie let out a long drawn out sigh.

"Just a second Mari…let me go get Grandma…" Frankie rushed up the stairs; she was on a search for Madame Foster. "Grandma?" she asked to no one. Frankie sighed again, that woman was always off hiding somewhere. She shrugged and turned back. Madame Foster would show up when she thought it was the right time.

In the shadows eyes watched the read head walk away, and just as soon as she did the short, gray haired woman came out of the shadows.

"And so it has begun," she whispered solemnly, before turning away and heading back into the confines of her secret chamber.

* * *

Frankie reached the first floor in a matter of seconds to find Mari still waiting, and Mac walking through the door. Frankie gasped. She scooped up Mari and her friend, rushing them upstairs before Mac had the chance to even notice them.

"All right, Mari…you stay up here in my room with Tania…I have to go do some work around the house…" Frankie explained. Mari looked at her sadly. "No, Mari, you cannot come with me…I don't want to risk upsetting you!" Frankie almost yelled. Mari sighed and stretched out across the bed. Frankie left her alone with Tania.

"Hey, Mac…" Frankie said, smiling and stopping in front of him.

"Hi Frankie…seen Bloo?" Mac asked absentmindedly. Frankie let out a sigh of relief, and as if on cue she moved out of the way so Bloo could tackle Mac. Frankie watched the two roll off down the hallway, then she walked off, failing to notice the girl who stood on the stairs looking down at the house of imaginary friends.

"Hi there!" A tall, red imaginary friend said enthusiastically. Mari looked up at him, glaring. She did not reply back, but instead she rushed off in the direction Mac and Bloo and rolled. "Hey! Wait!" Wilt yelled after her, but it was of no avail, she was gone before he could move a muscle.

Mari walked silently along to hallway, Tania was at her heels. Mari was hoping to spot someone her age, someone she could talk to, instead of just Frankie and Tania. Soon, the two came upon them. Mari blushed softly and hid behind a statue, watching the two of them play. Tania stayed in clear sight and took a seat on the floor. It didn't take Bloo and Mac long to notice her. Tania was a cat-like imaginary friend that was navy blue in color and has small black tipped wings. Actually, if it weren't for the wings you'd think she was just another regular animal.

"Uh, Hi…" Mac said slowly. Tania blinked and gave no sign that she even understood the human language. "Uh…can you understand what I am saying?" Mac asked even slower, as if trying to spell out the words. Tania remained silent and Mari's eyes burned into her back. Tania let out a long drawn out sigh and a nod to her creator.

"If course I understand you," the creature said in a soft, unearthly voice.

"Oh, so are you new here?" Tania nodded.

"Correct," she answered smoothly.

"So, what's wrong with you?" Bloo asked rudely, "Why'd your creator just drop you off here?" Tania looked a little taken aback by Bloo's rude statement, but she brushed it off.

"My creator did not simply just _leave _me here," Tania said defensively.

"So she's like Mac? Coming back every day at 3pm?" Tania scoffed.

"Of course not," she said coolly. Bloo and Mac looked at each other suspiciously and then they both shrugged.

"So your creator did leave you?"

"No…" Another person's voice said. Mari stepped from behind the statue and all eyes settled on her. Mari was a short, young, girl with long black hair and grayish eyes. She was sporting a white lacy dress and worn white tennis shoes. She had the appearance like she had been badly hurt and left out in the rain. Mac almost stopped breathing. Bloo stared at the girl, looked her up and down, and then he rolled his eyes.

"So you're her crea-"Bloo started, but he was interrupted by a scream from Frankie. Mari jumped and started to run in the other direction, Tania in tow.

"Mari! I told you to stay in my room until I could find you a different place to stay!" Frankie cried out, casing after the girl who had just run off.

"Wait…Frankie!" Mac yelled. Frankie stopped and turned back to him.

"Yeah?" She asked in a hurry.

"She—that girl—Mari…she's staying here?" Frankie nodded briefly and then took off after the girl again.

"Suspiiiicious!" Bloo said, warningly.

"Oh just hush!" Mac laughed, but deep down he knew Bloo was right, something was defiantly wrong here.

* * *

**A/N:** _Yeah that's it…kind of boring…get over it XD._

**Mac: **_…-err- I'm kind of OOC aren't I?_

**Me: **_SO?_

**Mac: **_Never mind…_

**Read and Review, puh-lease.**


	2. The Scar

**Chance**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**Summary: **_There's someone new to Foster's, but there's something extremely suspicious about her. When Bloo and Mac decide to investigate…they'll find more than just her secret. SLASH._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Foster's home for imaginary friends, however, I do own Marietta and Tania, and some of the poetry I may put in here in the future._

**A/N:** _Finally, the second chapter. Oh do you kids remember my older fics? The really stupid ones with the little peoples in the commentary. If you want that back just leave me a review. I'm not just all Morbid and Angsty…I'm fun too! Oh, and so you don't get too confused…Tania is short for Tatiana._

* * *

"The Scar"

When Frankie had finally caught up to her, Mari was back in her room, flung across her bed, and reading _A Midsummer Nights Dream_. Frankie sighed, forgetting what she had come into here to do in the first place.

"I have you two a room now, Mari…" Frankie said slowly. Mari didn't look up from her book, but instead she nodded, getting up from the bed, and motioning for Tatiana to follow. Frankie left her room and led the two down the hallway to an unmarked door with beautiful designs covering the front. Mari reached out and ran her fingers over the designs, but just as soon as she touched them she brought her hand back as if it had been burned, and fell backwards onto the floor.

"Mari?" Frankie asked, concerned. Mari looked up at her.

"The…blindfold…it has fallen…" Mari whispered. Frankie looked at her like she was completely insane.

"What blindfold?" Frankie asked, a little confused. Mari shook her head and reached for the door knob, but then she thought better of it and let her hand fall back down to her side. Frankie looked at Mari once again then she sighed, opening the door to her room. Mari walked in, Frankie and Tatiana were close at her heels.

Mari took in the contents of the room. In the middle there was a beautiful, wooden, canopy bed. The wood was dark and it was covered with blood red silky sheets, and a dark burgundy comforter. Next to the bed there was a nightstand that matched the dark wood of the bed. Mari smiled it was just like her room at home besides the scarlet walls. Then she glanced over in the corner and spotted a dresser, which was the same color as the nightstand and the bed. This placed seemed so homey. Mari walked over to the bed and ran her fingers over the smooth wood. Her mind was clouded with screams and dark things from the people who had slept in this room; in this bed…even the people who constructed it. Mari took her hand back quickly, staring in awe at the bed. Frankie and Tatiana just watched, silently.

"I can't sleep in here…" Mari whispered.

"What?" Frankie asked, a little flustered, "What do you mean you can't sleep in here? Isn't this exactly what your room at home looked like?"

"Almost," Mari said flatly, "but that isn't really the reason…Frances…" Frankie glared down at her and started mumbling stuff about how selfish little kids can be.

"Well, you're going to have to stay in here Mari…I don't know what to tell you," Frankie said, walking out of the bedroom. Mari inhaled sharply and started to cry. Tatiana walked towards her cautiously and rubbed against her shin. Mari pushed her away and flung herself onto the bed. Her mind filled with regretful memories and the sobbing got louder and louder.

* * *

An eerie sound filled the Foster's house, Bloo shivered. It was dark now and it was still raining, the trees were scraping against the window, making the ghastly noise sound even creepier. Bloo shivered beneath his blanket, trying to imagine something that was warm. The first thing that came to his mind was Mac's embrace. His face automatically turned scarlet and he suppressed a loving sigh. Then he realized just what he thinking about. Bloo groaned softly and shook the thoughts from his head, desperately trying to think of something or someone else.

'_Why? Why did I have to think about Mac?_' Bloo asked, mentally scolding himself for thinking such…wrong things about his creator.

The eerie sound grew louder and Bloo suddenly wished he was lying next to Mac, being held in his arms. He shuddered gleefully and welcomed the fantasies. Soon he forgot all about whatever scary noises were coming from the outside and the inside and he fell asleep, having sweet dreams about his creator.

* * *

**A/N: **_Yes, another chapter is finished it seems really rather corny. I don't really like it at all. I really have no idea why. I can't bring characters to life very well unless they are my own. Cause then I can give them personalities. I always ruin fanfics because the character's personalities are off. I don't know. Read and Review._


End file.
